


The Hunt

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being romantic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus wearing Alec's jumper, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec couldn't spend the day with Magnus on Valentines day so he made a treasure hunt for Magnus in hopes to make it up to him.....Magnus gets a big surprise.





	The Hunt

The morning sun shined through the curtains and made Magnus' eyes flutter open. Still in a dazed state he reached for Alec who was supposed to be next to him but as his hand made contact with cold bedsheets he frowns and sits up. He rubs his cat eyes and sees the smudges of black eyeliner on his thumbs. Looking around to see his boyfriends shadowhunter gear gone made him feel disappointed. Today was Valentines day and Alec promised they would spend the day together. But clearly that wasn't happening.

Although something caught his eye. On his bedside table was a really neat envelope with Alec's rough handwriting on the front saying, "Open me"    

Smirking slightly the warlock opens it and begins to read the note inside,

 

**_"Good morning, Magnus._ **

**_I know it is Valentines day and we were meant to spend the whole day together but I got called to the insitute. But I managed to find a way to make it up to you._ **

**_I have got your gift all ready for you to enjoy..... But I've hidden it._ **

**_The only way you can find it is to follow the little clues I give you._ **

**_The first clue is on the back of this paper._ **

**_Love you so much._ **

**_Alec xx "_ **

 

This surprised Magnus and began to wonder what the hell was going on in his shadowhunters mind when doing all this for him. Curious, he turns the note around to reveal the first clue.

 

**_"Remember the night of our first date,_ **

**_Where you teased me for being a such a lightweight._ **

**_Remember what was shining above us,_ **

**_Before Jace came in leaving us with a face of disgust."_ **

 

 

The memory made Magnus smile so much his cheeks began to hurt the "I don't care how many people you've been with" and the "I don't care how many people you haven't been with." The intense staring right before the tender kiss which still made the warlock shudder. But then Jace barging in asking to spend a night or two at the loft. But what was shining about them? Then it hits him. The chandelier.

Jumping out of bed, throwing on one of Alec's giant green jumpers and running out he makes it to the living room and sees the same looking envelope hanging from one of the chandelier trinkets. Embarrassingly the warlock had to tip toe to collect it. Damn his six foot tall boyfriend.

He began to read the next clue.

**_"Well done, you found the next one,_ **

**_Now its time to get to the part which is fun._ **

**_Go to the place were we spend each morning,_ **

**_But don't touch my coffee - now that's a warning."_ **

 

Each morning? They normally spend the first few moments cuddling in bed then to the kitchen for coffee. Magnus goes towards the coffee machine but no note. Looking about in the cupboards but still no envelope. When suddenly he finds it underneath Alexander's coffee cup. Tearing the letter open in excitement to look at the next riddle made the warlock feel like a school girl getting a love letter. All through out the three years of dating, Alec never seems to stop surprising him.

The next paragraph reads,

**_"You know how much I love your eyes,_ **

**_So much so, I would gladly memorize._ **

**_The bold makeup which surrounds thum,_ **

**_Now go to the place which belongs to the beer and Jamaica rum."_ **

This one was easy. On one of their many dates, Magnus introduced him to his Jamaica rum and Alec drunk half the bottle making a very drunk Alec to dance around and tell Magnus again and again of how beautiful he was. Skipping to his alcohol cabinet and opening the glass doors to reveal the next envelope leaning against the rum bottle.

 

**_"You are everything to me and I love you a lot,_ **

**_Every time I touch you I feel as if I've hit the jackpot._ **

**_Go to the place of our first kiss,_ **

**_You know the place you got told to go by my overprotective sis."_ **

 

How could Magnus forget. The desperate passionate kiss at Alecs wedding. With the click of his fingers, the warlock had black skinny jeans on, hair styled perfectly, eyeliner bold and redone and dark green lipstick which matched Alec's jumper- Which he still had on. Now dressed to impress, he portaled to the main hall of the institute. Finding it empty and an abandoned envelope laying on the floor in the same exact spot where their first ever kiss happened. Picking it up and seeing wet droplets fall on the paper made the warlock realise he's crying. It was out of happiness. Pure and utter happiness. Alec may not have been his first love or his first sexual encounter but he was the first person to give him flowers, the first person to tell him he loved him and meant it, the first person to except him and his demon mark, the first person who Magnus could see spending the rest of his immortal life with. Alec was his first of many things and he wished he could hold onto him forever.

With shaking hands he opens the next letter.

 

**_"Now that your here and safe and sound,_ **

**_Remember the place in this institute where we used to mess around._ **

**_Go to that place,_ **

**_Go and look at space."_ **

 

Letting out half a chuckle and half a sob, Magnus began to replay the wonderful memories in his head. When their relationship was still new, Alec found it really hard going out in public with Magnus. Not because he was ashamed but because he was nervous. So they would spend their time on the roof at night. They would just lay there on the roof watching the stars, sharing stories and it was magical. And they certainly would "Mess around" a far few. Mainly just make out under the shining moonlight.

Magnus practically ran to the room and seeing the family spot made the four hundred year old heart leap. Then seeing the envelope leaning against the wall creating a still shaking warlock jump to it.

It read,

**_"See the clouds and the many building tops,_ **

**_Especially all the mundane shops._ **

**_Remember our sixth date in the shopping centre,_ **

**_And the shop with the milkshakes that we couldn't help but enter."_ **

Magnus quickly portaled himself to the milkshake store in the middle of the mall. He glamour's himself so no mundane could see him. Going to the shop made him flashback to the time he and Alec came here after a long day shopping to share a milkshake. The chocolate shake was glorious. Although Alexander got a bit cheeky and ordered marshmallows too and decided to feed them to Magnus with nothing but love in his eyes. Seeing - on the same table they one sat at- was the note. He picked it up and read it right there as he couldn't wait another second.

 

**_"I love to kiss you and feel you near me,_ **

**_Especially the time we made love under the apple tree._ **

**_The picnic there was also good,_ **

**_But I pick your touch 100% and you know I would."_ **

 

The memories were flooding Magnus' brain. The peaceful picnic in the middle of nothing but grass while a lone bloomed apple tree shielding them from the sun and from the entire world; so it seemed. The lust filled kisses and neck kisses and the overwhelming feeling of Alec on top of him. The Alec who was unafraid, unashamed and full of passion. He could still feel his boyfriend's shiver when he clawed at his muscular back. The whispered "I love yous" and gentle moans were all they could hear at that point. In a flick of his wrist, the warlock was underneath the same exact apple tree. With the envelope resting on one of the branches. The clue inside reads,

 

**_"Almost there and your doing amazing,_ **

**_Just as spectacular as your smile which continues blazing._ **

**_See the place that we went,_ **

**_The place where we carved our names in cement."_ **

 

The high warlock almost forgot about that. While walking home one evening they passed a patch of drying concrete on the floor. Alec stopped walking, knelt down and wrote in the mud, "A.L + M.B" When Magnus saw this he smiled warmly and knelt down too and added a tiny heart below the initials. Going back to the dried plack was like strolling through the past. He ran his fingers through the hard bumps of the indents that Alec and he made. Right next to it was another identical envelope.

 

**_"You are the person I need most in my life,_ **

**_You pieced my heart like a cupids knife._ **

**_Go and see the Japanese lake,_ **

**_And there will be your surprise waiting in your wake."_ **

 

The Japanese lake! Of course. The time they visited Tokyo and the time Alec sneakily brought Magnus the omamori charm -which he stills carry to this day. After the hours of shopping they both stumbled across a lake and it was beautiful. Cherry blossoms framing the view, flowers growing on the floor with each colour of the colour wheel. Bees buzzing and butterflies flying close to them. The mountains in the background and the lake which was so blue it looked animated. The couple just stood there looking out into the water. Magnus was in front with his shadowhunter behind him with his strong arms wrapped around his waist and lips connecting the back of his neck. With one hand he reached back to stroke the black hairs on his boyfriends head as they just watched the lake. Now back there in the present and it was just as beautiful. The sky was purple and orange in sunset and the mountains stood tall. The cherry blossoms as vibrant as ever. And sitting on one of the trees was another envelope.

Inside it read,

**_"Enjoying the view?_ **

**_This was the place where I realised that I just knew..._ **

**_That you are the one - hands down,_ **

**_Now all I have to say is "Turn around." "_ **

 

In a slight confusion, he did as the handwriting said and turned around slowly. And what he saw took his breath away. There in all his glory was Alexander Lightwood. In a black suit and neatly styled hair with a big smile on his face. Before a word was said, Alec stepped forward and lowered himself down on one knee and black box was tucked in his hands.

"Magnus," he starts, "Before I met you, I was sad. I was numb and I just wasn't me. I was scared and I never let anyone get too close. Then I met you." The warlock was crying silently while listening with the last clue still in his fingers, "Magnus, You changed me and taught me how to be free. You made me be who I am. I love you. I love your eyes, Your golden beautiful eyes. Your smile, your kindness and just you. You made my life worth living. You made it worth it to wake up in the morning. Knowing that I'd see you got me through a lot of boring meetings, " They both chuckled at this. Alec was tearing up slightly but remained strong, "You are amazing, powerful and just kind hearted. I wanna go to sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning. I wanna make you breakfast. I wanna spend every day I have left with you by my side. And it would mean the most to me if you wanted that too. So, " Magnus choked on a sob as he watched Alec get ready to open the box, "Magnus Bane, Will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?"

The box opened and the most gorgeous ring appeared. It was thick and gold. The shine dominated the tears on both their faces. The diamond on top was silver and large with black sparkles in-between the shines.

"Yes. Y-Yes!" He cried, "I will marry you!"

They pulled each other close and kissed like it was needed air. Arms wrapped around Alec's runed neck as the shadowhunter grips onto Magnus' hips. When they pull apart they smile and rest their foreheads together.

"I love you." Alec said.

"And I love you, Alexander."

Alec then slipped the ring onto his fiancées finger and they both watched the sun set with Magnus in front, Alec behind with his strong arms wrapped around the Asians waist. Their hands clutching each others and sweet kisses were shared as they heat of each others body was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> Leave a comment :D


End file.
